Flour bodies
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: When Beck gets flour EVERYWHERE from the flour bomber, he teases Jade and gets in on her, when they get home and they both want a shower who will get there first? Rated T for slight mature themes.


Jades POV

Beck looked at me in my blue dress, I wanted to catch this idiot flour bomber so I tried to get his attention to catch him, I was telling the Beck and Andre what I would do if I caught.

"...and wrestle him to the ground" beck gave me this little look

"He might like that" I gave him a little smirk, he likes it.

"I'd like that" Andre laughed we both looked at him weirdly...what the hell?

"I wouldn't that it..." He covered up.

Beck put his arm round me and kissed me on the cheek i ever admitted it but i really loved it.

"Sappy" I smiled to him

"Oh well...you know you love it" he whispered that in my ear I gave him a quick peck on the lips before we walked over to Cat and everyone else except Robbie who is having a hard time I guess with the Rex thing.

I stood next to Andre chilling him out from the spoilt brat who chatted shit to him, the flour bomber came out of nowhere and bombed Sikowitz

"Wait not him flour me!" I begged, I seriously wanted to catch him, Tori then yapped on about how he only strikes 'once a day' well she was wrong when he came off no-where again and floured Tori and Beck, I felt sorry for him not her but I couldn't help but laugh I walked over to him with a sarcastic sympathy face laughing quietly to him,

"Oh baby" I put on that pity voice I tried and wiped the flour from his face

"It's all in your hair" "It's gone down my pants Jade" he wasn't laughing but I couldn't stop but laugh I put my head on his shoulder luckily there was no flour I laughed a lot.

"Is that funny?" I raised my head

"Little bit" he arched his eyebrows and had a tiny smile,

"Really? Is it REALLY funny?" My laughing got smaller I knew what he was up to

"Don't you dare..." He acted dumb

"Why whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean"

I giggled a little bit i moved backwards slowly holding his arms as he walked forward

"Lets see if I find it funny"

"Beck don't"

I was serious yet I also wasn't then he did it, he rubbed his face along mine getting flour all on me I shouted his name to stop but we were both laughing as well he then to rubbed his hair on mine, I was all dusty with flour

"Hahaha your right baby it is funny"

I blew the flour out of my mouth.

"Are you going to wrestle ME to the ground now?"

He pulled a cheeky smile as I pulled a devious one,

"We will save that till later" scene as though we were too now in flour I pressed my lips against his softly I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did with my waist

"You look so beautiful in this dress Jade"

"So you're saying I don't always look beautiful?"

He rolled his eyes but i love teasing him

"Just take the compliment" I put my nose on his and smiled smug.

"Okay" I whispered and kissed him again. When we got home to his RV he patted the flour off his shirt

"Take your shirt off"

I didn't mean it in a cheek I had to wash it, he took it off to his abs showing with a but of flour on I couldn't help but smile smug as I took it off him

"Can you pass me a rag babe?"

Threw him one and cleaned my face, dusted the flour out of my hair but I needed to shower

"Alright Im going to jump in the shower" Beck said as he walked a bit forward I blocked his way,

"No you're not I am!"

"No! I have it EVERYWHERE"

"Well you did this to me so I should get to go first LADIES ALWAYS GO FIRST"

"your not a lady!" He joked I playfully punched his arm he picked me up over his shoulders I slapped his butt.

"Beck! Put me down you're acting childish!" He then slapped mine

"What? I'm sorry what?" I giggled quietly

"Beck put me down"

"Alright" he threw me on the bed and went to run to the bathroom I quickly ran and jumped on his getting him on the floor

"HA"

"Jade get off"

"Why you said you wanted me to wrestle you to the ground!" I laughed.

"AFTER"

"You did not make that clear" I stated I jumped over him to the bathroom door he got in front of me, now I was leaning my back against the door with him holding on the handle I pressed my lips over his,

"Why don't you just...join me?" I whispered in his ear causing him to grin

"You wanna?" I nodded sweetly he opened the handle and dragged him in locking the door with us two and a shower.

Beck handed me a towel grinning, he was now a very happy guy we walked in the living room with towels wrapped around us, I got changed into my pyjama shorts and one of Becks T-Shirt as he stood there in just his boxers

"Well...that was refreshing" he mumbled smiling I walked up to him and pressed my lips over his

"It sure was" he picked me up again, like when a groom picks up his bride before going not the honeymoon suite that kind of pick up I gasped surprised when he did it and smiled, he pressed his lips over mine and walked over to the couch he sat down with me on his lap and held me tight

"We should get flour on us more often" I said cheekily I felt his smile on my collar bone he lifted His head.

"Defiantly" once again he pressed his lips over mine, it was firm but tender I never wanted this day to end. It was perfect, like him.

**hope you enjoyed this one xox**


End file.
